


What2Do | HwangMogu AU

by dandalandanity



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: HwangMogu - Freeform, M/M, Post Produce 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandalandanity/pseuds/dandalandanity
Summary: The reason why Yunseong chose What2Do to perform for his The Live video.





	What2Do | HwangMogu AU

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar lapses and wrong spellings ahead. Too lazy to proofread and edit LOL. Also, I made Yunseong older than Jungmo here because... why not? kSKSKSKSKKSKSKS 🤡

Starship and Woollim kids are close, except for Hwang Yunseong and Koo Jungmo… or so the viewers thought. Unlike what’ve shown in the show, Yunseong and Jungmo are actually close – too close, in fact. Same age, both crackheads, it isn’t a surprise that they actually are, not to mention that they are both easy to be friends with. They first met through a common friend, Jungmo’s bestfriend, Kang Minhee. It was during the group evaluation when Jungmo decided to visit Minhee during their practice, Minhee and Yunseong are in the same team, which is MAMA.

_“Ah hyung, this is Jungmo. You know him right? He’s pretty popular.” Minhee introduced Jungmo to Yunseong._

_“Uhm, sorry Minhee, but no.” Yunseong replied which made Jungmo flustered. He was about to hit Minhee for embarrassing him in front of the boy when Yunseong laughed. “Of course I know him. I feel like I’m the one whom he doesn’t know though, so, I’m Hwang Yunseong.”_

_“Nice to meet you…” Jungmo doesn’t know how to address Yunseong or what he should call him._

_“Just call me Yunseong. I believe we’re the same age.” Yunseong said and smiled, which Jungmo replied with a smile too._

It hasn’t been that long when the Woollim and Starship kids became close. They would sometimes eat or go watch movies together. Yunseong and Jungmo grew closer, they even became inseparable but wasn’t shown in the show. Sometimes they would practice together and by practice, it’s just either them laughing together while clowning each other or Jungmo undergoing Yunseong’s infamous training boot camp.

_“Yunyun, I actually want to become a flight attendant before.” Jungmo randomly said after he sat down and stared at their reflection in the mirror; they just finished practicing._

_“It actually suits you. You’re good at English and you’re smart. You’ll also look good in their uniform. I bet that the passengers will ask for your number instead of assistance.” Yunseong said as he sat down and gave Jungmo a bottle of water before drinking his._

_“Stop lying.” Jungmo said and drank the water Yunseong gave him. Yunseong stared at him. He’s not lying. Jungmo is one of the most attractive person he met. Even before Produce x 101 happened, Jungmo’s already popular. Jungmo can’t even remember how many times someone asked for his number which resulted for his friend to act as his boyfriend before. As he stared at Jungmo, he’s feeling something inside him, he tried to ignore it by asking Jungmo another question._

_“What changed your mind?”_

_“I went to BTS sunbaenim’s concert and they were so cool. Especially Taehyung sunbaenim. That’s when I thought I want to be like them. I want to become an idol.” Jungmo excitedly told him._

_“Mogu, do you know I actually became a backup dancer of BTS sunbaenim?” He proudly said which made the other boy turn to him._

_“Seriously? Wow. You’re so lucky. I bet they look better closer.” Jungmo said with envy._

_“You look better for me.” Yunseong suddenly blurted out which made the other boy laugh._

_“Yeah, yeah, and you look more amazing for me.” He doesn’t know if Jungmo’s being serious but the boy’s remark made him smile like a fool._

The whole show was exhausting but Position Evaluation was one of the most. It was during Position Evaluation when Jungmo was so stressed; he’s on a pretty high rank but he chose the X position where he need to sing and dance at the same time unlike the others who will focus on either just vocals, dance, or rap. He was always seen as a visual but Jungmo wants to show more. He wants people to appreciate his voice and how much he improves as time pass by. Yunseong, on the other hand, expands his circle of friends. He, being one of the best dancer on the show, chose Dance, he also had a great team and that is where he met Geum Donghyun. Yunseong and Donghyun instantly clicked, they even became a famous pair among the trainees because of their “HwangGeum Chemi.”

One time, the Woollim and Starship boys decided to eat lunch together. They’re already in their usual place but Yunseong is still nowhere to be found. They agreed to start eating even though Yunseong is still not with them because the practice made them hungry and they thought Yunseong is still practicing. As they were eating, Yunseong came, and he’s with Donghyun.

_“Hello, guys, this is Donghyun.” Yunseong introduced Donghyun to the boys and vice versa. The boys being nosy, asked them lots of questions, like how did they become close and some information about Donghyun. Jungmo, on the other hand, suddenly became busy eating unlike earlier he’s loud._

_“Hyung.” Hyeongjun poked him._

_“Sorry, what are you talking about?” Jungmo shyly asked because everyone, including Donghyun, is looking at him._

_“Donghyun’s asking about your marimongs.” Minhee said._

_“Oh, I asked Sejin-hyung to make me customized one.” Jungmo replied and went back to eating._

_“Hyung, you look bothered. Are you, ok?” Wonjin asked._

_“Ah, yes, the performance is just stressing me out.” Jungmo reassured them. He looked at Yunseong, and Yunseong looked worried. They continued eating and Jungmo finished first. “Guys, I’ll excuse myself now, I’ll just take some rest at the dorm.”_

_They told him to rest well but instead of going back to the dorm, he went outside to walk. He doesn’t know why but he feels like he needs some fresh air. While walking, someone put arms on his shoulder which to his surprise, is Yunseong. Yunseong also excused himself from the boys after eating and searched for Jungmo. Yunseong just smiled at him and gave him mint chocolate._

_“Are you ok?” Yunseong worriedly asked when they decided to sit on one of the bench._

_“Yes.” Jungmo said and ate his mint chocolate. Yunseong knows something is bothering Jungmo but he didn’t ask anything about it anymore._

_“Since you’re okay, would you practice with me later?” Yunseong asked._

_“Why me? I’m not good at dancing though. Just ask your new bestfriend Donghyun.” Jungmo bitterly replied which made Yunseong laugh._

_“Yah, Mogu, are you jealous of Donghyun?” Yunseong with and grinned mischievously._

_“Why would I? It’s not like you’re a couple nor we are. Or are you a couple? You even have a slogan ‘hWanGgeUm chEMi’” Jungmo looked at him and said._

_“Jealousy isn’t something exclusive for people in a romantic relationship only, Mogu. Unless you’re jealous that way.” Yunseong said and laughed._

_“HA HA HA.” Jungmo faked a laugh and rolled his eyes._

_“You know Mogu, it’s okay to admit that you like me. I mean… who wouldn’t, right? I’m-“_

_“Yes, I like you. Are you happy now?” Jungmo blurted out. Yunseong couldn’t process what Jungmo just said._

_“Mogu, are you kidding? That’s not a good-“ Yunseong wasn’t able to finish what he is saying because Jungmo suddenly turned his back on him and started walking. He immediately stand up and walked beside him._

_“Mogu, are you serious? You know you can’t take back what you said. Right? I like you too.” Yunseong said._

_“You’re annoying.” Jungmo said and rolled his eyes but Yunseong caught the smile Jungmo is trying to supress. Yunseong also smiled and started running towards the boy who’s now trying to avoid him._

After the confrontation, nothing changed except they became more close and inseparable. The trainees didn’t ask them but they know something’s up. All are busy with the preparations for Concept Evaluation but Yunseong and Jungmo would meet every now and then, most of the time, during break of their practices. Sometimes Yunseong would go to Team Ippeo Ippeo’s practice room, and sometimes, Jungmo will visit Team U Got It.

_“Jungmo, you know, I feel like you already memorized U Got It.” Wooseok said._

_“Hyung, just say you don’t want me here.” Jungmo said and faked a sob. As if on cue, Yunseong came back from getting water._

_“What’s wrong?” Yunseong asked._

_“Wooseok-hyung doesn’t want me to be here.” Jungmo said in a sad tone which made them laugh._

_“Yah, what’s with you two that we don’t know?” Seungwoo asked which was followed by the same questions from the rest of team UGI. “Yeah, are you two in a relationship or something?”_

_“We’re best friends!” Jungmo enthusiastically said and of course, tem UGI didn’t buy it. They turned to Yunseong, asking for answer._

_“Yeah, whatever Mogu said.” Yunseong said and forced a smile. Yunseong can’t focus on their practice because of what Wooseok asked and Jungmo said. What are they? Are they really just best friends? Even after their confessions? Or Jungmo is really kidding that time?_

_Yunseong is the one left in the practice room because he decided to practice for more hours. He turned off the lights and went out but someone caught his eyes sitting, and sleeping, outside the practice room. It’s Jungmo. He sat in front of the boy and stared at him. Jungmo’s visual is no joke, he thought. Few seconds, Jungmo woke up. He was startled because their faces are too close and he hit his head on the wall._

_“How long have you been waiting?” Yunseong asked._

_“I don’t know. 2 to 3 hours, I think?” Jungmo said and yawned. Yunseong sat beside him._

_“Why did you wait for me? You should’ve just went back to the dorms and rest.” Yunseong said without looking at the other boy._

_“Are you upset?” Jungmo asked. Is he upset? He doesn’t know either. He doesn’t know what to answer but he knows what to ask._

_“Jungmo, what are we?” Yunseong said and he looked down._

_“I don’t know. What are we?” Jungmo returned the question._

_“You know I like you, right? How about you? Are you serious that you like me?” Yunseong asked and looked at him._

_“I want to focus on debuting.” Jungmo said. “This is my last chance.”_

_“You know you’ll make it and if ever you won’t, I think Starship has plans for you.” Yunseong said._

_“No, not that kind of last chance.” Jungmo said and looked at him. “My parents want me to focus on studies and pursue a profession that is more professional for their eyes. I tried to bargain and this is the result. If I won’t make it to the debut line up, I need to quit pursuing this and study abroad.”_

_Yunseong doesn’t know what to say. He made Jungmo’s head lean on his shoulder, put his arm around him, and slowly pat the crying boy._

To everyone’s surprise, Jungmo’s rank fell down. He fell out from the debut cutline. It made not just him, but also Yunseong, stressed out. Jungmo would sometimes breakdown when it’s just the both of them and it hurts Yunseong to see him at that state. Sometimes they would have misunderstandings and fight because both of them are stressed out.

_“Come on Mogu, it’s too late now and we have to wake up early tomorrow. Let’s just practice more tomorrow.” Yunseong said and turned off the music which irritated Jungmo._

_“Why did you turn it off?” Jungmo irritatedly ask him._

_“You can practice tomorrow-“ Yunseong wasn’t able to finish what he’s about to say because Jungmo cut him off._

_“Easy to say because you’re secured, right? You’re good at everything, your rank is going up, and even if you won’t make it, you still have a chance.” Here we go again, Yunseong thought._

_“Mogu, you know I’m just concerned about you.”_

_“If you’re really concerned then stop bothering me.”_

_“Am I really bothering you?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Oh, sorry. It’s my mistake again isn’t it? Just like when I forced you to eat because you’re skipping lunch just to practice. Or when I didn’t wake you up because you overslept. You know, it’s actually tiring; to always claim that it’s my fault when we’re fighting and now, you’ll say I’m bothering you?” There was a deafening silence. “I’m tired too.”_

_“If you’re tired, then leave.” It’s his cue. He left him at the practice room._

_Days passed and they’re trying their best to avoid each other. Their friends know something happened but remained silent. Yunseong just finished practicing and is about to go back to dorms when he noticed Jungmo outside. Is he waiting for him? He doubt that. Maybe he’s waiting for Hyeongjun or Minkyu. Yunseong’s about to ignore him but Jungmo stopped in front of him, gave him a bottle of water, and left him. He looked at the water bottle and noticed there’s a post it saying “Sorry”. He smiled._

_“What if I won’t make it tomorrow?” Jungmo said and gave Yunseong his ramen._

_“We will.” Yunseong assured him._

July 19, 2019. Last episode of Produce X 101. Both of them did great just like the other trainees, but… they didn’t make it. That night, everything’s messy for the both of them. They didn’t even have the chance to talk to each other after the broadcast. The day after, they were able to talk but avoided the topic of Jungmo leaving the country.

They would sometimes go out on dates but it’s only few times because they can’t get caught. Sometimes they’ll just stay at Jungmo’s house and watch movie together. Things are just fine until Yunseong became a bit busy for Woollim Project and photoshoots.

_“Mogu, what are you doing?” Yunseong messaged him before practicing. After practicing for hours he checked his phone again but still no response._

_“Hyung, we’re going out to eat. Are you coming with us?” Changwook said. Yunseong came with them, after eating and going back to the dorms, Yunseong checked his phone and still no response from Jungmo. He’s about to sleep when his phone rang. This time, it’s Jungmo._

_“Hyung, sorry. I wasn’t able to respond because we’re sorting some things.” Yunseong’s about to reply but he yawned. “Oh, I think you’re tired now. Let’s just try to talk again tomorrow.”_

_“I’m sorry Mogu.” Yunseong wants to talk to Jungmo more but he feels like he’s about to fall asleep anytime soon._

_“It’s okay, hyung. Goodnight.” Jungmo ended the call even before Yunseong could reply._

It stayed that way. Sometimes they would just have few talks before sleeping. Yunseong would message him randomly which Jungmo would reply almost half a day after. Yunseong knows it’s happening. They’re drifting apart. Then, one day, they just stopped. Jungmo just stopped responding to his messages, he won’t answer his calls either. At first, Yunseong tried hard to contact Jungmo then he just stopped. He wouldn’t even know Jungmo already went to the states if it wasn’t because of Wonjin.

He was hurt. He’s still hurting in fact. Sometimes, he’d just space out and think of the days he’s with Jungmo. Sometimes he’ll just found himself crying before sleeping. Then he woke up one day not crying anymore. But he felt something heavy inside him yet he also felt empty.

“Yunseong.” Their manager poked him which brought him back to his senses. “Do you already have a song in mind you want to perform The Live or-“

“I already have one.” Yunseong said and looked at his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write AU but I have to do it for HwangMogu nation. This is not as good as other AU but ok LOL.


End file.
